


Little mama

by Lave9281kk



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Female Thor (Marvel), Lady Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave9281kk/pseuds/Lave9281kk
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Odin/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Loki





	Little mama

Thor closed her eyes and let out a little moan. Odin is thrusting harder into her. Her father had a rough day with council and all that frustration can be seen in his thrusting. He didn't even bothered to get her ready for him. He came into the room teared her clothes and took her in a rough hard stroke. The pain is now giving way to pleasure.

When Thor was the age of a 14 year old midgardian her mother Frigga died in childbirth. Leaving the new born baby into the care of nurses. Their father named her baby brother Loki. She loved little Loki. He won't let anyone hold him. Only Thor. He won't even take to the wet nurse they brought in. After several failed attempts at bottle feeding head healer Eir suggested Thor should take lactation inducing potion so she can breastfeed Loki. And Thor agreed. Soon she started breastfeeding her baby brother and became Loki's mother in every sense. The healers said she can wean Loki when he turns two. But Thor refused. She was determined to feed him from her body untill he turns six like every Asgardian child.

Thor was nursing her three year old brother in her chambers. Loki had a habit of falling asleep during feeding. So it was easier to put him into bed at night without much struggle. At some point Thor fell asleep. Odin was looking for Loki when he came upon the sleeping figures of his children. Little Loki sleeping curled around Thor his mouth still slightly latched onto Thor's right nipple. A faint dribble of milk on his cheek. Thor was wearing a white night gown with front laces untied and her breasts on display. Odin felt blood rushing to his cock on that sight. He couldn't help he reached Thor and slightly touched her left breast. It was so soft. Without thinking he grabbed her breasts. They were still small in his big hands after all the years of breastfeeding. Odin felt his cock getting hard in his breaches. He bend down and placed a light kiss on her nipple and started sucking. He felt Thor's hand in his hair pulling him into her. He looked up and found her still sleeping. Odin brushed Thor's thighs and reached for her young cunt. He wondered if anyone had ever touched her down there. He stroked her clit and soon found her wet. Odin inserted his index finger into her slit and started pumping slowly. Thor wake up with a gasp. She couldn't believe her eyes. Odin was sucking on her breasts and as stroking her womenhood. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She tried to push him away. But he wouldn't budge.

Odin picked up a sobbing Thor into the bathroom. He didn't want to wake up Loki. When they entered the bathroom he closed the door and teared Thor's clothing leaving her naked. She was fast to cover her breasts and cunt with her hands. Odin took her sweet face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Thor still fighting. He left bite marks on her neck and collar bone and started going down. He licked at her slit and let her sweet juices flow into his mouth. He started licking and sucking furiously and soon Thor was shaking with pleasure and cried out as her orgasm hit her. He pumped his fingers into her, preparing her. Then he rose picking up Thor and wrapping her legs around him. Then entered her slowly. He watched in awe at her pained face and the tears. Thor was beautiful. When he was fully inside her Odin gave Thor sometime to adjust to his thick long cock. Thor was so tight and warm and velvety inside. And Odin felt dizzy. Then he pulled all the way out and slammed in making Thor cry out in pain. He wanted to console her. Give her pleasure. But he couldn't. He just pumped into her taking his pleasure inside that young body. Soon Odin was coming filling Thor up with his seed. Odin wiped away Thor's still falling tears and kissed her gently. And he pulled out. Staring at Thor's thighs. His cum was slipping out of her young pussy mingled with her virgin blood. The sight made him moan.

At that night Odin took Thor again and again using her for his pleasure. He thrust between the valley of her breasts and covered her chest and neck in his cum. He used her sweet mouth and made her swallow his cum. By the third round Thor stopped fighting and let him have his way with her. After that night Odin took Thor to his bed every night. And he didn't let Loki wean even after he turned six. Odin found Thor breastfeeding Loki arousing. Sometimes he would call her to the vacant throne room and make her ride his cock while he sat on the throne. Thor had become his personal whore.

Years passed by and loki hit his puberty. And he can't keep his hands off Thor when she breastfeeds him. And eventually Thor let him take her too. At night after feeding Loki Thor would go to her father's bed. At day time she would let Loki take her when he desires. Sometimes Thor cries in her chambers. Thinking of how she is both her father's and brother's whore.

Odin's hand found her breast and gave it a hard squeeze. Milk dribbled from her nipples. She hadn't fed Loki yet. Odin came to her from council meeting before Loki's feeding time. She was so full. Stuffed with Odin's thick cock and her breasts aching with filled milk. Suddenly the door open and Loki entered. Odin didn't even bothered to check who came in. Too busy finding pleasure between her legs. Loki slowly approached his father and sister. Thor was on her back naked Odin pounding into her. Thor reached out her hand to Loki. He climbed into the bed resting against Thor. She guides her nipple to Loki's mouth holding her baby close. Loki started sucking holding her breasts roughly so they won't slip from his mouth due to the force of their father's thrusting. Thor let out a relieved sigh as the pressure leaving her breasts. She felt her orgasm reaching. Odin watched Loki feeding from Thor. And soon filled inside Thor filling her with his hot cum. The feel of Odin's seed triggered Thor's climax. Odin pulled out after a time and settled beside Thor taking her free breast and started sucking slowly watching Loki's peaceful face as he sucked on his sister's breast and drinking her milk. Thor placed a light kiss on Loki's face and closed her eyes falling into a trance as Odin and Loki continued their suckling.


End file.
